Presents Of Life
by Cheets
Summary: ( Beast Wars ) A story about Cheetor, involving old friends, a real feline cub, and a special friend.
1. Memories

Presents Of Life

**Presents Of Life**

Chapter 1: Memories

__

Disclaimer.- I do not own whether the Beast Wars, Beast Machines or any character included in the series, though i DO own my original characters. Please do not copy, redistribute or alter. 

G.A. "Cheets" ©2001.

_Author notes:_

__"..."-- Used on normal dialogs.__

__""...""-- Used on thinking situations.__

_(...)-- Character point of view._

__...-- Computer report.__

_=F= , =/F=-- Flash-back starts/end._

__HDD-- Hard drive (mind, memory; for humans).__

__###-- Change of scene.__

__

_I use flashbacks inside flashbacks, so, try to keep up with the story, so you will understand it. And please try to look on the characters way of talking. I hate putting all the time those "Who-ever said". That's it. Have fun.. and thanks for reading!_

######

Another dawn at the Maximal base raised, brighten it up in morning colors. Cheetor woke up from his charging bed, ready for a new day. He walked up to the restroom, knocking first to see if anyone was inside.

"I just got in!.."

A rodent voice responded.

"Hurry up rat!"

Cheetor stood outside with his arms crossed.

"Dayya think ai'm not?"

""Gee, I wonder what takes him that long?.. must be those teeth!""

Cheetor chuckled as the thought crossed his HDD.

"Dad! Dad!.."

Some voice over the hallway yelled.

Cheetor turned at it quickly and found a young cub running at him. His face mold a smile and kneeled ready to welcome it.

"Hey!, G'morning!"

It jumped towards him from a distance and Cheetor opened in arms wide open. For a start, he remembered the first time he ever hugged the cub.

=F=

"Take that Megasucker!"

Cheetor blasted his gun at Megatron as he seemed competent to block and counterattack Optimus'. The blasts hit the rex bot, throwing him flat to the ground.

"Hahah!.. gotcha!"

Cheetor unattend his guards and unaware of Quickstrike's proximity.

"Cheetor!, watch at your left!"

A female voice alerted him from behind.

Cheetor turned as fast as he could, but slowing down as the shiny cannon barrel showed infront of his face.

"I don't think ya want to do that.."

"Hah.. an' why w'uld that be?"

"Uh.."

Cheetor turned his head up to the sky.. maybe he would distract him that way.

Quickstrike's optics went up to see, but he noticed some movement as he did.

Cheetor finding an opportunity, tried to hit QS' weapon, but he failed, as QS descipher it first.

"Holy cybertronians.."

Cheetor exclaimed.

"Bad kitty.. now i'll hafta punish ya"

QS waved his finger at him.

All of a sudden, a cub came out from the bushes, wanting to ran over QS, but it's attemp was useless as it was smaller than him, and bounced back, rubbing its head.

"Ow.. that hurts.."

Both bots glanced at it, QS did with his weapon, aiming at it. 

"Now ya li'l flea.. i'll crush ya!"

He totally forgot about Cheetor.. big mistake

"Mwahahah.."

Cheetor, finding the perfect opportunity, moved on to him grabbing his arms and locking him.

"Run, little one, run!"

"O-okayy.."

The cub, frightened, ran towards the bushes, finding there, safety at the time.

Teegra came up to help. The peach-colored tigress with a tomboyish attitude decided it was about time to give some help to her partners. She took out both of her blasters.

"See yu in the pit, sucker!"

She shot a couple of times, non-stopping, creating great damage on QS' armor. She was still anxious for more, but just then, Cheetor moved QS' body away from her aim.

"I think he's already offline, Teegra"

She got a glare on him, putting the guns down.

"Ahlright.."

She turned to look at a shaky bush on a side, below it, there was the cub.

"Heyyy.."

Her face changed completely, grinning and picking up the cub up to optic altitude.

"Cyooote!"

The little cub kept shaking on her arms, but as Teegra held it close to her, it began to calm down.

"It's alright, yu dun haf to be afraid any more"

The cub opened it's eyes and saw the deep caring bot holding it. A sound of steps crushing the leafs on the ground got their attention. A yellowish cat came in.

"Finally Megs squad retreated.."

"Hey Cheets, c'mere!"

"Wha is it, Teegra?"

"Look! Tha cub is like yu wen in beast mode"

"Really?..cool!"

Cheetor made his way up to them and took a look at the cub.

"Hey little one"

The scarish cub got a bit exited as it saw someone look a like.

"H-hi"

"Is it a guy?"

Cheetor commented on the undesciphrable tone of voice.

"Ar' yu outta yur mind?.. it must be a grrl!.. it saved yu, must be a grrl"

"Ye right.. like if that'd make any sense"

Cheetor's narrowed optics, stared at her.

Both Cheetor and Teegra got a closer look to see who was right.

"Uh.. what are you two looking for?"

The cub asked.

Teegra blushed deep red and Cheetor turned at one side coughing.

"Uhm.."

Cheetor didn't know what to answer, and Teegra was still embarrased.

"..I'm a girl if that's what you were looking for"

"Ha!.. told yu!"

Teegra blew raspberry over at Cheetor.

"I never said she was a guy!.. was just askin'!"

"Excuses!"

"It ain't an excuse!"

The cub was having fun, while she watched at them, discussing.

"You two make a great couple"

She chuckled.

"Nah!"

Both bots replied, shaking their heads.

"Never.."

Cheetor said.

"..impossible!"

Teegra added.

"Why not?"

The curious cub asked.

"Well.."

Teegra glanced up at Cheetor, looking for an answer. He did the same.

"'Coz.. we.. aren't of the same species!"

Cheetor came up with that clever yet stupid remark.

"Y-yea!"

Teegra supported him.

The little cub just narrowed her eyes at them

"Riiight.."

"So.. wha's your name?"

The cub bowed her head.

"I-i don't know"

"Yu dunno?"

"No.."

"How come?"

"I wasn't given any.. my.. mom.. she.."

"Rests now?"

Teegra tried to complete her, but the cub shook her head in disagreement.

"No.. i.. got lost while i ran out to look one of my bothers"

She sighed, sadly.

"..and since then i've been looking for my family.. there was this day though, but.."

"But?"

"..but"

The cub was almost breaking into tears.

"I found them after some rainy days, but they didn't seem to recognize me. I think it was because of the smell, but i'm so sure they were my family"

"So ya kept looking out.."

"Yes.."

She sighed again.

Teegra started to share her feeling of sadness as she heard the story.

"I'm so surry!"

"Ya can stay with us if ya want.."

Cheetor offered to the little homeless cat.

"Weally?.."

She sobbed, wiping her tears off.

"Yea!.. c'mon!"

Cheetor bent down for her to climb up.

She nodded, wiping again last tears and climbing on Cheetor's back.

"Hey.. wha do ya think of Chara for a name?"

Cheetor glanced at her.

The cub immediately smiled.

"I love it!"

"Glad ya did!"

Cheetor smiled back at her.

By the time Chara turned to see Teegra's reaction, she was already transformed back into a tigress.

"Ack"

Chara gasped.

"Wat is it?"

Chara realized who the peachish tigress was.

"I-i'm afraid of other felines.."

She confessed.

"Yea.. and ya're scary too"

Cheetor tried to funny up the situation.

"Shut up, Spots!"

Teegra replied back in anger.

The little Chara started to laugh.

"Well.. ok, ya aren't scary, but then ya.."

Cheetor didn't know what to make up at the time.

"..have a pumpkin pie face?"

Chara whispered at his ear.

Just then, Cheetor's face turned into an evilish smile.

"..have a pumpkin pie face!"

"Shut up!"

Teegra almost yelled out, someway mad, but she knew they two were just messing around and soon brought a smile to her face.

Chara, amused, was rolling on Cheetor's back laughing at Teegra's face.

Cheetor was the one who enjoyed this the most as he finally found something to annoy Teegra with.

And so, the trio, walked off back to base.. in that purplish evening.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Friends, forever are

Presents of Life

**Presents of**** Life**

Chapter 2: Friends, forever are.****

Disclaimer.- I do not own whether the Beast Wars, Beast Machines or any character included in the series, though i DO own my original characters. Please do not copy, redistribute or alter. 

G.A. "Cheets" ©2001.

__

_Author notes:_

_"..."-- Used on normal dialogs._

_""...""-- Used on thinking situations._

_(...)-- Character point of view._

_...-- Computer report._

_=F= , =/F=-- Flash-back starts/end._

_HDD-- Hard drive (mind, memory; for humans)._

_###-- Change of scene._

__

_I use flashbacks inside flashbacks, so, try to keep up with the story, so you will understand it. And please try to look on the characters way of talking. I hate putting all the time those "Who-ever said". That's it. Have fun.. and thanks for reading!_

######

"Mornin'!"

Teegra greeted the little cub.

"Hi"

Chara replied waving her paw.

"Slept well princess?"

Chara bowed her head, blushing at her call. She nodded.

"Gud!"

Cheetor made his way to the hallway, meeting up with Teegra and Chara.

"Morning girls"

He yawned.

"Oh look, here comes Mr. ''make me laugh''"

Teegra muttered at Chara.

Cheetor stopped right in front of them, crossing his arms.

"Wha are ya up to, Teegra?"

"Do sumthing funny"

"Wha am I? a clown?"

"Yeeaahh!.. pleeease?"

Cheetor narrowed his optics at her.

"..at least do it fur her"

Teegra pointed at Chara.

Cheetor bent down, picking up Chara.

"C'mon, I'll take ya somewhere else before you end up as waggy as.."

He moved back and forth his optics at Teegra.

Chara was just watched, smiling.

Teegra, hearing this, turned at one side, crossing her arms.

"Waggy yur.."

*beep.. beep.. beep*

The alarm went on. Red flashes were illuminating the corridors.

Chara, scared, turned her head up at the irritating sound and light.

Teegra rested her paws on her hips.

"Wonder wat those Preds are up to now.."

She shook her head.

"..guess I'll hafta teach 'em tha lesson again" 

"I'll back you up"

A voice from within the shadows spoke up.

"'Kay Direwolf"

The dark silhouette came out to the light, revealing the dark wolf.

"Are you coming Cheetor?"

"Are cats curious?"

Cheetor replied, still with Chara on his paws.

Chara was staring at the dark-grayish colored wolf, with his ice blue optics that showed self-confidence. She had seen him a few times before, but never that closely. She also knew that he and Cheetor once were best friends, as well as Teegra was.. or is. 

The story was a bit complicated to tell. Optimus once told her that when Cheetor, when still an orphan kid, met this guy, Direwolf. He used to be the play partner and who he spent most of his time with. Direwolf, the rebel kid who liked to do things his way, and Cheetor, the loner and thoughtful kid, that liked dreaming. 

One day, this new orphan came to make some more company to them. It was a girl, quite shy, by the way. The interesting part of the story was that the girl started to hang out with them both very quickly, but she started to lean more on Direwolf, probably because of his personality. However, Direwolf never liked to show any emotion, so it was hard to tell what was happening.

All of a sudden, Direwolf disappeared, one day. None the girl or Cheetor knew anything about him ever since. Bots at the orphanage said that he had to move somewhere else, but none of them believed that.

The girl, who became Teegra on the Beast Wars, acquired some of Direwolf's personality and soon became the bot she is nowadays. For Cheetor.. well, it finally came his time to leave and move on to a mission. He couldn't say much about it as he didn't know exactly what was it about, but his boss would be someone called Optimus. Even the tough Teegra couldn't stand it, but she preferred not to be guided by her feelings. Cheetor promised to be back after his mission, but something went just wrong, and Teegra was aware when that happened.

A few months [Cybertronian time?] ago, they met again, all 3 of them. Teegra was the first and her friendship with Cheetor grew from that time. Then came Direwolf. Both cats tried to figure out what had happened to the wolf when they were young, but he never gave a clear answer. 

That was the story Optimus told her. She wasn't still ready to ask Cheetor, or Teegra, or even Direwolf, what happened, but someday she would.

The beeping came to be heard again. Chara shook her head and got to turn her head up at Cheetor.

"What's happening?"

Cheetor then looked down at her.

"Looks like we have undesirable visitors"

"Oh.."

"..I'll have to go Chara. Ya stay here, 'k?"

Chara nodded from Cheetor's arms.

Cheetor moved on to his quarters and laid Chara down.

"Ya'll be safe here"

"I'll be waiting for you.. dad"

That last word slipped from her lips and gasped at it. She turned up to see Cheetor's reaction, but he.. seemed to have liked it.

"Time to go.."

Teegra and Direwolf were waiting Cheetor at the end of the hallway, so he moved on quickly. Chara was watching from the door frame. 3 friends, the extroverted one, Teegra, teasing Cheetor, like always; Cheetor, the alternative type of.. bot, yet a common young-adult, for a way of calling it, standing Teegra's jokes and firing away some back at her; and Direwolf, the silent yet friendly wolf, smiling at them both. They soon vanished from her sight.

"*sigh*"

Chara walked up to the only window on the room. Only peace and quiet was on the air. Not even that lousy alarm was heard. She sat down with her front paws on the window frame and her rears standing still to reach a viewpoint on the glass.

###

"Haf a taste of my gun!"

Teegra yelled up at Waspinator, having of course, her dual blasters steady and ready.

"Wah! No, Wazzpinator don't want to be blown up again!"

"Tu late, babe.."

In a matter of nanos, he was down.

"Ha ha! How yu doing Direwolf?"

Teegra glanced at her back.

"Direwolf?"

A couple of shots were heard and Direwolf landed right on Teegra's back.

"Currently working on it.. and you?"

Teegra frowned cockily.

"Gud!.. luks like yu need some help"

"I could use some.. other day"

Teegra smiled. That was the same Direwolf she remembered of, back in Cybertron.

Direwolf hopped away, rolling on the ground and shooting at Scorponok, hitting him.

### 

Rattrap was laid back on his favorite spot in the base, watching the show that the trio was airing. Fortunately, there was no Optimus to tell him to go down and help them out. Like if they need any, anyway.

### 

Cheetor didn't get any easy one, Inferno was quite able to block most of his shots.

"Burrrn.. kitty!.. for the queen!"

Inferno's flamthrower almost lighted up the cat, but got away just in time.

Cheetor saw a chance and started to fire at Inferno.

He wasn't able to see because the fire and smoke dispersing.. too bad.

"Got him!"

Cheetor's fist closed due to his ease victory. 

Scorponok shook his head, waking up a bit.

"Let's see how you like this, Maximals.. hahahah!"

A missile, waiting on the gun's rail, showed up on Scorponok's claw. He didn't had any aim, but wasn't necessary as it was a heat-seeker. It went off of the gun, following the heat path.

"Wat's that noise?"

Direwolf glanced back and Teegra did the same at the same time as she was next to him, then Cheetor did.

"Cheetor! Watch it!"

Those were the last words he heard. After some cycles, he found himself on the ground. Blurry sight.

"Cheetor, Cheetor!.. wake up!"

It was a familiar voice, not the one he expected though.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Heroes are born, not made

Presents of Life  
  
Chapter 3: Heroes are born, not made.  
  
Disclaimer.- I do not own whether the Beast Wars, Beast Machines or any character included in the series, though i DO own my original characters. Please do not copy, redistribute or alter.  
  
G.A. "Cheets" ©2001.  
  
Author notes:  
  
"..." -- Used on normal dialogs  
  
""..."" -- Used on thinking situations  
  
"." --Used on comm.. messages  
  
(...) -- Character point of view  
  
... -- Computer report  
  
=F=.=/F= -- Flash-back starts/end  
  
Click -- 1 Second  
  
Cycle -- 1 Minute  
  
Megacycle -- 1 Hour  
  
### -- Change of scene/time  
  
I use flashbacks inside flashbacks, so, try to keep up with the story, so you will understand it. And please try to look on the characters way of talking. I hate putting all the time those "Who-ever said". That's it. Have fun.. and thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
######  
  
"Bots down!.. bots down!.. Rattrap, i need backup!"  
  
Direwolf informed over the comm..  
  
"Re'd ya Huz"  
  
From his comfortable position, Rattrap onlined the sentry guns on the ship and soon the Preds were on their way back to report Maximal downs to Megatron.  
  
The lift from the Axalon came over. There it was Direwolf, or as Rattrap called him, Huskey. He was carrying something.. or someone, but it looked like someone else was helping out. Everything occurred in one long click.  
  
"Get the chamber ready!"  
  
"It IS re'dy!"  
  
Direwolf moved on to the chamber, waisting no time.  
  
"Wa hap'ned?"  
  
Rattrap saw the motionless body, with big surprise.  
  
Cheetor was dusty and unable to speak at the moment.  
  
"One of Scorponok's missile did this"  
  
Direwolf spoke up.  
  
Rattrap glanced at Teegra, while she was laid on the chamber.  
  
"I can't b'lieve it hap'ned to her"  
  
Cheetor kept his head bowed down, as the door from the CR chamber closed up. His paw cleaned up his face for the first time since then.  
  
Rattrap grabbed Cheetor and rocked him uncontrollably, but Direwolf intervened, holding Rattrap away from the cat.  
  
"It was something that just happened, Rattrap"  
  
Cheetor remained quiet.  
  
###  
  
After some cycles, when everybody was calm again  
  
###  
  
"I haf scan'd her, but nofing com's up"  
  
Cheetor, who was in front of the chamber, turned back at Rattrap.  
  
Direwolf just hit the console.  
  
"How is it possible?"  
  
Cheetor glanced at him. Direwolf was always the oldest and the one who had to take care of Teegra and him back the orphanage, and he was still doing. He got his optics back at the rat.  
  
"Dunno.. dis fing can't find anything wrong wif her"  
  
"Slag it!"  
  
Cheetor was only glancing back and forth.  
  
"..there must be a cure.. for whatever she has"  
  
Both Rattrap and Direwolf looked at him.  
  
"We must find what she has, first"  
  
"Huz is ri'ht.. wish that Rhinox w'uld be 'ere to 'elp us out"  
  
"Me too.."  
  
"..me too"  
  
Cheetor sighed.  
  
###  
  
Everyone was still on their seats, not really knowing what to help on. Cheetor was now holding Chara, who was deep on her sadness, while she watched Teegra's beated body. She turned up to see Cheetor. He was more worried than, probably, anyone else in the room. She sighed and leaned her head on Cheetor's lap.  
  
###  
  
"So, did I care so much about Teegra..? Y'know Chara, this isn't the first time she saves me. On our past, when Direwolf left us, she began to become the bot that she is now, though being a hero wasn't part of her inner metamorphosis. She liked to show off, but not in public. She was shy and everything, but part of herself liked to act. Like in a combat scene, and she always liked to be the hero..ine, and save the day. I must say that I had fun watching her, but that, she never knew, until this time, I remember it quite well. It was raining and a thunder suddenly tremble the place out. I, unawarely, turned to look outside in the window for just a moment. By the time I turned back at the show, she was in front of me. I didn't know what to say. She knew I've been there watching her, but she didn't say anything either. We stared at each other for some clicks. She didn't look angry, by the way, but I knew she was ashamed that I've seen her. She left. The silence finally broke by a deep sigh of mine. Never after, we mentioned anything about it and she wasn't going to that place anymore. *sigh* I miss her already.. her sarcasms, her critics.."  
  
Chara placed her paw on Cheetor's shoulder, while resting her head on his chest. Cheetor hugged back.  
  
###  
  
Incoming object into atmosphere in 1.3 megacycles.. proceed  
  
"Hm?.. w'at? a pod?.. great!.. w'at we we'r missin'"  
  
He tapped a few buttons, and the image came clearer.  
  
"Exact location of landing"  
  
Exact location on sector phi-gamma, grid c7  
  
"Hm.. sho' grid"  
  
A holo was displayed on the main screen, on the center of the command room. Rattrap turned at it.  
  
"Ahg.. why do dey 'lways get the go'd stuff?.."  
  
###  
  
"Spots!, c'mere.. we've got a pod on 'adar"  
  
Cheetor was still in his thoughts, holding Chara, when he heard the message.  
  
"On my way..."  
  
He replied over the comm.  
  
"Have to go?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
He sighed.  
  
Chara nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll take care of Teegra for you"  
  
Cheetor smirked and smiled back at her.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back soon"  
  
He rubbed Chara's head and left.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
She whispered as she saw him leave.  
  
###  
  
"Huz, Huz! nyah, wher's that wolf?"  
  
Cheetor came in walking into the main deck.  
  
"So. where is it?"  
  
Rattrap spinned on the chair, checking on some data.  
  
"It's on the C7 in Phi-Gamma"  
  
".and that is..?"  
  
Rattrap turned around facing him.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Ow no."  
  
"Smart kitty."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
".I didn't me'n it"  
  
".r.tr.p.. ome in."  
  
Rattrap spinned again on the chair, this time on to the console.  
  
"Huz, der's a pod comin' in.. we ne'd to retrieve it"  
  
"Acknowledged"  
  
"I'll send Spots ta giv' ya a paw.."  
  
"All right.. over"  
  
Incoming data  
  
"W'at?"  
  
A few lines of characters and digits appeared on screen.  
  
"What is it, cheesebreath?"  
  
"Dat pod 's sendin' sum data back."  
  
Rattrap tapped a few buttons on the console.  
  
Decoding 2048bit encryption. 52 cycles remaining  
  
"Slaggin' old computers!"  
  
".isn't it ironic?"  
  
Rattrap glanced at the cat.  
  
"It'z ironic dat yer still heer"  
  
Cheetor frowned at him.  
  
"Wat ar' ya waitin'? a goodbye handshake?... go, go, go!..."  
  
"Ok, ok.. I'm going!"  
  
###  
  
Direwolf and Cheetor met up in a place near the landing grid, but still was early.  
  
"We need to be wide eyes open for if any Pred shows up"  
  
"Got it"  
  
Both took their blasters out, holding them tightly and surveilling the place.  
  
"We still have a few cycles before. die.. ximal!..."  
  
Cheetor tapped on his ear.  
  
"Direwolf?.. ya there?.."  
  
"He's busy. as you'll be cat!"  
  
Cheetor turned on his back, facing a pulsar blast from one of the Pred's gun. It hit right in front of him. The shockwave threw him away on the air.  
  
"Yezz.. wazzpinator got one!"  
  
"Not so fast!, flying bug!"  
  
Out of Cheetor's gun, came a couple of shots.  
  
"Whzat?"  
  
Wazpinator got hit by them, lading flat on the ground.  
  
"Hahah!"  
  
Tarantulas stood on a rock, beside Cheetor and shot one of his missiles.  
  
"Try this, maximal!"  
  
Cheetor quickly glanced over his shoulder and rolled away, getting point on Tarantulas and firing back at him.  
  
"One more down!"  
  
"Hah.. I thought you were fast.."  
  
A voice from above spoke.  
  
"Heh.. I bet yours were weaker"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Direwolf glimpse on the wasp.  
  
Cheetor frowned, thinking.  
  
"He sometimes does good"  
  
All of a sudden, a loud whistling broke in.  
  
"Get down!!"  
  
Direwolf said as he gained cover with his arms.  
  
The dust was everywhere; even some little rocks were still falling.  
  
"Cheetor, are you ok?"  
  
"*coughcough* Yea, I think I'm fine"  
  
A blinding light suddenly lit up the place, disabling the visibility for some clicks.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Cheetor opened his optics, but everything was still too bright and fuzzy.  
  
"I have no idea.."  
  
"Oh.. for Optimus' sake!"  
  
Cheetor turned his head at the voice.  
  
"What?.. what do ya see?"  
  
"The pod!.. is gone!!"  
  
"Gone!?.. where?..."  
  
Cheetor rubbed his optics, looking at the empty crater, left by it. 


End file.
